1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a tool device, and in particular relates to a foldable hand tool.
2. Related Art
Hand tools are applied for different working purposes by users. Some tools include sharp blades or pointed portions that may cause injury to the users. In order to prevent from danger, hand tools have to be used correctly. The dangerous portions also require to be covered after being use so as to prevent from being touched unintentionally.
For the sake of safety, most hand tools having blades, saws or sharp portions are designed with foldable portions. For example, a foldable knife has a blade foldable or retractable into the handle so as to prevent unintentional harm to people. The foldable mechanism is preferred to be compact for easy carrying or storage.
Though a common foldable hand tool, such as a foldable knife, is safer when being used and folded correctly by careful users, it still causes danger to children or infants who move the knife out. Therefore, the safety of conventional foldable hand tool is still a problem to be solved.
An improvement to the knife safety is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,448, entitled “Mountable locking knife scabbard”. It includes a locking carrying frame, knife sheath, knife, and locking pin. The locking carrying frame has one slot to facilitate fastening to a surface. The knife sheath is fastened to the locking carrying frame. The knife sheath is sized to receive the knife. The knife and locking carrying frame have openings formed through thereof to receive a locking pin. The locking pin has a head on one end and a bolt opening formed through the other end which is sized to receive a padlock bolt. When the padlock bolt is inserted through the bolt opening; the padlock does not allow the knife to be withdrawn from the knife sheath. The above construction is not easy to use because the padlock bolt has to be first removed before releasing the locking pin when going to use the knife; and, after using, the locking pin has to be first inserted in place and then secured with the padlock bolt. Further, the knife and the sheath are separate, the knife sheath is easy to be lost.